Love Song for a Vampire
by Aurora1510
Summary: Adam moves to England more than 60 years after fleeing to Tangier with Eve, hoping for solitude and anonymity, however he soon finds he is not as alone, or anonymous as he would like.
1. Prologue

Prologue – Love Song for a Vampire

Long, deft fingers moved over a spotless fret-board, calling forward a procession of haunting notes, conveyed to the large amplifier with painful clarity by sparkling clean contacts. After a while Adam halted his movements and pressed his palm to the guitar strings to silence the instrument. A huff of air left his lungs for the sole purpose of releasing tension as he leaned further back on the sofa. He still missed his old instruments, the equipment lovingly collected over all his years in Detroit and subsequently Tangier. The few pieces of new equipment he had acquired out of necessity did nothing to fill the gaping hole left by his old belongings, they were all too young and their sound too crisp.

He cast hunger darkened eyes around is new home, a run-down cottage in a quiet English village, until his gaze settled the ornate Oud Eve had purchased for him shortly after they arrived in Tangier, nearly 60 years ago now; back before surviving under the radar in Morocco had become too challenging. As a result of the difficulties Adam had moved to England a few months ago, keeping his distance from London, and Eve had taken off to nowhere in particular. He knew she would be fine in any environment she thought to venture in to, in her words she was a survivor, but still some small part of him fretted at the lack of word from her. Setting the new Gibson aside he walked silently over to the Oud, plucking it from the floor, the position it had occupied since he moved in. Taking it back over to the worn leather sofa he surveyed it in detail. A thin layer of dust had settled over the varnished wood, it amassed on his fingertips as he brushed it away before he began to play a tune across the strings. The instrument was slightly out of tune from its period of neglect, but not offensively so. The polished wood was cold as it sat flush against his exposed abdomen. The sound was vibrant and rich, much like Eve. He allowed his hands to roam, forming notes and melodies freely as thoughts of her ran through his mind.

'_Wait right here' her voice was firm but tired, and still possessed an optimistic cheerfulness that was always with her, even in their darker days. He leaned heavier against the wall behind him, its stone only slightly cooler than the skin under his jacket. He was so very tired, and hungry. He closed his eyes, feeling Eve's hands leave him for a moment before she lovingly placed dark sunglasses over his eyes, letting her fingers linger about his temples, smoothing down his wild hair._

The melody from the Moroccan lute filled the room with keening, optimistic highs and dark, brooding lows. Fed by his memories, and he had enough to feed an army.

_The nerves never lessened, no matter how many times they did this. It was never clear whether it was just for show, or whether Eve needed regular reminders of his love. Regardless he stood by the altar, the presence of a few guests behind him sent tingles across his back. The priest surveyed him quietly, and for a moment Adam felt overwhelmed by the guilt of being in this house of God. The beliefs the humans held, that vampires could not step on consecrated ground, were false of course. If invited a Vampire could go anywhere they wanted. However that didn't lessen the unusual guilt they felt in such holy places, as if out of place. The dark suit was tight and restrictive across his back and shoulders, he much preferred the comfort of his dressing gown at home. He turned to survey the church behind him, looking for a sign of Eve through the large wooden doors, she was late. No doubt intentionally, she enjoyed keeping him waiting, knowing how impatient he could get. He was glad of the overcast day, but even the light through the clouds had made his skin burn uncomfortably. No one did midnight weddings. _

He let his hands slow, the notes growing softer until they eventually gave way to silence. His hand lay still, fingers splayed, across the body of the instrument as he let his head fall back.

_Adam watched silently as Eve lay asleep next to him, his worn dressing gown draped over her shoulders, leaving only a deep v of her bare chest exposed. Her light hair was splayed in a messy halo around her head while eyelids fluttered over large eyes. The off white wedding dress and veil hung flush against their dark varnished wardrobe. It struck memories of how she had looked in it earlier, the dress flanking her slight figure perfectly, its detailing bold, yet demure, across her chest as she stood across from him, wide eyes burning through the thin mesh. He shifted closer to her, careful not to disturb her while snaking his arms tight around her shoulders, one hand in her hair while he pressed his lips to her forehead. She stirred slightly, long fingers moving over his back, before becoming still once more. _

He set the lute back in its place, leaving the room briefly to fetch a small silver bottle from the fridge before moving over to the front window and drawing back the curtain slightly. There were no streetlights outside as there had been in Detroit, but by the light of the moon he could see the road beyond his gravel driveway. Everything was still and silent, the way he liked it. On the driveway sat a recently obtained Jaguar XJS V12, its bright white paint almost glowing in the moonlight - there were some things he just couldn't go without.


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: thank you for the reviews/follows for this story, I hope you continue to enjoy it!_

Chapter One – I Will Love You 'Till the End of Time

Adam pulled the sheets closer to his chest as he rose momentarily from sleep, shifting into a more comfortable position before drifting down again. When he eventually awoke and moved to the bedroom window the sky was black ink, interspersed with shimmering stars. _Where was that diamond star again?_ He stood in silence and surveyed the night outside for a long time, half hoping that Eve would appear in a taxi at any minute, just as she had in Detroit.

_The small minicab came to a stop outside the house. Adam could see her in the back seat from his spot near the second floor window, almost luminescent with her pale complexion and white leather jacket. Pushing the door open she gracefully stepped out onto the pavement and turned to face the house. He retreated from the window slightly, hoping to observe her reaction without influencing it, as he watched her survey the derelict townhouse with large eyes, a soft curve lifting her lips. After a moment he moved away from the window and descended the stars to the front door. He could see the white shape of her through the frosted glass as he reached to flick the porch light on before pulling the door open. She had seen him through the door and set her suitcases down on the pavement as he stepped out. Neither one of them said anything as they took each other in, Adam moved down the porch steps and quietly extended his hand to her, feeling the soft, well-worn leather of her gloves as she wrapped her fingers around his and pulled him towards her. Seconds passed while both of them stood facing each other, noses almost touching, and fingers intertwined. In those seconds he forgot the gun, the wooden bullet, the depression that had been slowly suffocating him in the past weeks. His whole world had shrunk to become her, embodied in white hair and pale leather, even her increased age and wisdom could not separate them. He raised his free hand to touch her cheek, moving closer so his nose touched hers. A rush went through him at the contact and he pressed forward further to meet her lips with his own, kissing her hungrily for the first time in years before burying his face in her neck and hair, sighing with relief. Her fingers tightened around his in a way that was both passionate and reassuring. _

He eventually moved away from the glass, unsettling the images from his mind's eye and walking slowly back through the house to the main living room. He huffed and looked around, it was so empty here, and way too bright; he would have to sort the place out. Once again he found himself lamenting his lost house in Detroit, and the others he had inhabited over the years.

"Bloody Ava!" he spoke out loud to the empty room to dissipate his anger. He would have to get another contact here, one that would hopefully be safe from Ava's unrestrained animalism. Suddenly he was back in those first nights with Eve in Tangier, when, starving and weak, he had broken his own rules and followed the older vampire as she approached a young couple.

'_Excusez Moi' Eve spoke softly, interrupting the dark haired couple perched on a low wall. Adam hung back, walking slightly behind her, his view partially obscured by her angular shoulders and blonde hair. The pair looked up at them slowly, eyes widening as sharp incisors were exposed and inhumanly strong hands drew them in. The girl didn't scream like they do in the movies, even as Adam's teeth pierced the soft skin of her neck, she was just eerily silent, shocked. He had felt guilt once his bloodlust was sated, as the almost lifeless girl was draped across his lap, her pretty clothes soaking up excess blood. He leaned against Eve, as much for comfort as support, and looked across as her tongue flashed out to lick at the bright red running across her lips. 'You look better darling' she spoke quietly, so as not to unsettle the silence around them. He pulled her close and kissed her, feeling her fingers rise to tangle in his shaggy black hair._

He shook the memories off, he wasn't like Ava any more, the situation had been desperate, do or die, and he didn't want to die, not while he had Eve. He got up and walked out on to the porch, the cold night air chilled his bare skin in a tingling feeling that reminded him of the cold nights all those centuries ago, when hot blood ran through his veins, when breathing wasn't just a habit and when he wished he could live forever. He hadn't realised he needed to be _that_ careful of what he wished for. A cat sprang onto the top of the fence near him, claws scraping over the wood as it struggled to keep its balance among its evident panic. It caught sight of him quickly, his tall, wiry frame was brightly outlined by the light spilling through the patio doors. With pupils dilated and muscles tense it opened its mouth to hiss at him before scrambling and jumping back down the way it came. Adam could hear it crashing through the bushes as it ran. A sharp snort of laughter escaped him at the animal's panic, but as he breathed again in a particular note caught his attention, and stirred a slight panic in him. He sniffed at the air again, to ensure he was not mistaken, but the smell was still there, the unmistakeable scent of a vampire. He was no longer sure that it was the cat moving in the bushes on the other side of the low wooden fence.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two – In Love with the Monster

Adam stood stock still and listened to the noises drifting from the other side of the fence. His muscles were tense as he picked the sounds apart with hypersensitive ears, trying to fit them to a cause. He debated whether or not to look over the small fence, but he could smell what was on the other side, the sharp tang of iron overloaded in its veins, human blood was thinner, packed with water and nutrients. His moment of hesitation caused him to move on the decking, the wood underfoot creaking with his weight, and suddenly a darkness swept over the fence. It took him by surprise and sent him crashing onto the wood, head narrowly missing the door.

'What the fuck!' he grappled with the body on top of him for a brief moment, the scent overwhelming him, rich iron and an animalistic earthiness. The bare skin of his arms had been scratched multiple times by the struggling form, but it suddenly froze. Taking the opportunity Adam looked at his assailant, to be met by eerily familiar wide, dark eyes set around a delicate nose and lips. Brown hair cascaded in voluminous ringlets around her heart shaped face. Her features changed to squint at him, scrutinising his features

'Adam? Is that you?' a voice like honey slaked over warm skin left her lips as she pushed herself off him, rising to her full height while he was still splayed on the decking.

'Do I know-' as he began to speak he remembered _that _face, wanting to slap himself for ever forgetting. Memories from centuries long lost flooded his mind and eliminated his ability to speak; he could remember far more than her face. Pale, velveteen skin and curvaceous hips filled his mind, limbs entwined on soft sheets, the sensation of weeks passing without leaving the plush surroundings of her bedroom.

'_Shall we go on a little outing tonight Adam?' Eliza lifted her head from his throat, where she had been laying kisses over every inch of skin she could reach. Adam seized the opportunity and kissed her roughly, not sure if she was counting that as an answer to her question or not. Eventually he looked her in the eyes again, her irises had a strange copper shine to them which had been intensifying as she hungered. He thought on her proposal, the bloodlust taking over, consuming him. He hadn't learned to identify when he would hunger in the short days of his new life, it just seized him wholeheartedly and drove him mad. Eliza had fed him blood from small ceramic vials, but it never drove the madness away for long, it was never enough to satisfy his cravings. The memories of being human, eating and drinking meat and wine, were already faded and far away, replaced by the taste of blood. The sharp scratch of fingernails down the planes of his chest and abdomen stirred him from his daydream, barely giving him a second to appreciate his heightened senses. He looked down, expecting raised, red marks, but only saw unbroken ivory flesh seated over defined muscles. He let his eyes roam over her, down the soft curves of her chest and waist, over her wide hips and defined legs, eventually deciding his hunger could wait a little longer._

'_An outing sounds great' he finally answered her question before leaning forward to kiss her, pulling her into his lap once more as he leaned back. _

Those ecstatic periods of passion were always followed by killing sprees, men, women, even children. Her lean hands grabbing his, dragging him through the back alleys, pulling him into the shadows behind their next victim, blood shimmering black in the starlight, rivulets running down her neck, pooling at the base of her throat.

'_Quietly' Eliza hissed as she squeezed his gloved hand and led him down an alleyway at a run, her feet made very little noise on the stones. She landed each step like a cat, lithe and predatory. He had no choice but to follow her through the winding city streets. After a fairly long run she stopped abruptly, almost causing Adam to barrel into her back. She tugged on his hand, coaxing him behind an abandoned cart. It was then that he saw them, almost concealed by the dark veil of an alleyway, a couple. The man had his paramour pressed against the alley wall, one hand fisted in her hair, the other pushing up her skirts. _

'_Do you want the girl darling? She looks ever so sweet' Eliza asked quietly, it was then he realised what she had in mind. A feral snarl struck out across his lips, and he started forward without thinking, only to be pulled back abruptly by Eliza's strong grip. 'Patience Adam' she turned to look at him, eyes and fangs glinting in the moonlight. She went back to watching the couple in the alley, her muscles tense and unmoving, ready to spring into action. She had released his hand, but signalled for him to follow her as she sprang out from behind the wooden cart. She advanced a lot faster than he had anticipated, inhumanly fast, leaving him trailing behind slightly as he fought to catch up. She barrelled in to the man, knocking him to the floor. The woman screamed and turned to run, but Adam saw his chance and clamped one hand over her mouth, holding her back flush against him with the other. He could hear her heartbeat, urgent and loud as valves slammed shut behind rushes of blood. He could see Eliza sinking her teeth into the man's neck, pinning him to the floor as he clawed at her back, fighting for his life. The hunger was driving him wild, a tingling copper sensation in the back of his throat, and before any conscious thought could cross his mind he was sinking needle sharp fangs into soft, perfumed skin._

'What the Fuck?' he was still flat on the decking at her feet, staring blankly up at her as the memories crashed over him. Dark jeans hugged her legs, and a black leather jacket and t-shirt skimmed over the curves of her chest and waist. Subconsciously he licked his lips, unable to stop himself.

'Not quite the greeting I was expecting Adam' that voice again, the way it shaped his name, with a proud power behind the words. She offered her hand down to help him up, nails manicured in a dark shade and filed almost to points. He ignored it and pushed himself up from the decking, a move that left much to be desired in terms of grace.

'Why the fuck are you here Eliza?' he growled the words at her once he had risen to his full height. Nothing good ever happened when she was around, death and destruction were her only fellows.

'I could ask the same of you' she was calm and collected, as always, well almost always.

Images came unbid to his mind of her coming undone beneath him on multiple occasions. He growled under his breath again, for what reason exactly he was unsure. He had left her behind centuries ago, when he had met Eve, who was everything Eliza was not. Eve was gentle, warm and refined, whereas Eliza was rough and wild, a stone cold killer. The fact she was here had brought the bloody chaos of his early years as a vampire back to him with a force that was none too subtle.

'Don't be so cold Darling' she reached up and ran her fingers over his hair and defined cheekbones, allowing her fingers to linger about his lips before they trailed downwards over his chest and abdomen.


End file.
